Catch and Release AkiraxShiki
by Kaidaasami19
Summary: Basically the same thing. Shiki captures Akira and chains him up, has a little fun and then released.


Akira x Shiki

Akira had been doing good, he got more tags and the ones that were stolen back. Also he hasn't seen Shiki around lately, so it makes it easier for him to do his work. Putting his chain around his neck, he then puts it under his shirt so the tags were hidden. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he starts to walk back towards his hideout; letting his eyes scan the area he looks for any signs of Shiki or trouble. Heaving a sigh, he gets to the rundown building and makes his way inside; moving an old board out of the doorway, he steps into the building and lets the board settle back. Turning, he heads up the stairs to the room, he, Keisuke and Rin share. Seeing no one was here, he shrugs then takes off his shirt and sweater and collapses on the bed. Drapping his arm over his eyes, he drifts off into sleep.

Shiki growls as he makes his way through Igra, he hasn't been able to find Akira in a few days and it was starting tick him off. Grabbing the hilt of his blade, he slashes at the men that charge him. Once they had fallen, he watches as the live bleeds out of them, "Pathetic." he says softly. Resheathing his blade, he continues on in his search for Akira. 'Dammit where is that bastard hiding?' he thinks to himself as he stands on top of one of the buildings. Looking at the street below, he watches as a few people start to fight and one gets stabbed in the chest. Watching as he falls, he sees the blood drain out of him. Licking his lips, Shiki jumps down and lands in a crouch, the tail of his jacket fluttering out around him. Then he lunges and stabs the other man in the side, killing him.

Akira wakes up a few hours later then lifts his arm over his eyes. Sitting up, he yawns and rolls out his shoulder; turning his head, he sees that its night out. "Time to get some food." he says, then gets up and leaves the building. Making his way down the street, he stops in his tracks when he smells blood. Sniffing at the air, he runs foward and jumps over a pile of rubble. Seeing Shiki crouched there and then see him stab the other. Akira jumps back over the pile of rubble and crouches down. Though he keeps his eyes on Shiki, narrowing them his hands goes to his blade.

Shiki stands up and licks the blood off his blade. "Gross." he says, then spits it out. Wipping his blade off on the body, he puts it back in its sheath. Then he looks over when he feels eyes on him; spotting Akira he smirks then turns and walks away.

Akira's eyes lock with Shiki's and he clenches his teeth. 'Shit, he seen me.' he growls. Slowly, he walks out from behind the rubble and pulls the blade out from the small of his back. Charging, he slashes at Shiki.

Spinning on his heel, Shiki blocks the strike and kicks Akira away. As he hits the ground, Akira groans and shakes his head. Getting to his feet, he gets ready to attack the other again. Smirking, Shiki runs up and punches Akira in the gut, knocking him out.

Akira wakes up after a while, his tried to move his hands and ankles but finds out he can't. Looking up, he sees Shiki standing there with his arms folded over his chest. "Let me go." Akira growls at him.

"Sorry boy, but you're not going anywhere." Shiki says, then crawls over Akira. Looking down at him, Shiki then lowers his head and kisses the boy. Akira's eyes go wide and he starts to struggle, turning his head away, he bites the others lip. Sitting back, Shiki wipes his mouth seeing a little blood he smirks. "Aww~ the little boy is feisty." he says. Getting off Akira; Shiki grabs his small knife and cuts off the boys clothes. Then he drags the blade lightly over his chest, "Now, don't struggle or who knows what might happen." he says. Untieing one of Akira's ankles, he gets between his legs. With the smirk still on his face, Shiki undoes his pants and pushes them down. Moving up more, he presses the tip of his member against Akira's entrance.

"No, stop it!" Akira says, as he starts to struggle more. Shiki shakes his head, then presses into the boy under him. Akira arches his back and clenches the chains in his hands; biting his lip he keeps quiet.

Shiki not hearing any moans, looks up and shakes his head. "Moan for me Akira." he says then starts to thrust in hard and fast. Akira turns his head side to side and clenches his teeth; but a moan escapes him. Shiki smiles when he finally earns moan from the boy; gripping the others hips, he starts to thrust hard and fast. Clenching his teeth, Shiki lets out a groan, "Jeez Akira your still as tight as ever." he says. Akira looks down at him, tear gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Bite me asshole." he says and drops his head back, his back arching and another moan escapes him. Shiki smirks, 'With pleasure.' he thinks to himself. Lowering his head, he bites down, hard, on Akira's neck. After a while, Shiki starts to slow down but thrusts with more force. Clenching his teeth, he crams his member into Akira and climaxes. Akira's mouth drops open and he climaxes when he feels the man release inside him.

After a few minutes, Shiki pulls out of Akira then slides off the bed. Zipping up his pants, he looks down at the boy on the bed. "That was nice Akira." he says with a smirk. Akira looks up at him, panting he turns his head away. Rolling his eyes, Shiki looks down to the boys entrance to see the juices leaking out. Laughing, he turns to get a clothe to clean him up. Coming back, he spreads the boys legs and cleans him up. Once he was down, he steps back and throws the clothe away; taking out the key, he unlocks the chains. Shoving the key in his pocket, he turns and walks out of the room. Akira winces then takes his wrists and rubs them; watching as Shiki leaves, he turns and pulls his pants back on then grabs his jacket. Getting up, he leaves the house; stumbling, he heads back into the city...

(This is my first story...so please bare with me desu)


End file.
